1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dyeing machine with double dye solution spreading arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, dyeing is performed in a high temperature environment. Also, the quality of fabric is mainly affected by dye solution (i.e., dye solved in water) spreading, soaking, and fabric guide. In general, the dyeing arrangement of one specific fabric is different from the other one. In detail, firstly with respect to dye solution spreading, a large low pressure smooth dye solution is required in order to minimize the impinging effect of dye solution on the processed high quality fabric, otherwise it may cause crack or the like. To the contrary, a strong quick dye solution is required to spread on fabric having constituents such as polyester or the like in order to effectively flatten the surface thereof, thus preventing crack or the like. Secondly with respect to socking, a plurality of times of soaking may obtain a better dyeing quality as compared to single soaking. Thirdly with respect to fabric guide, an impinging on thin loosely textured fabric is preferred. Also, an loosening rather than impinging on cotton-based fabric is preferred. Moreover, a squeezing is required for manufacturing a wrinkled fabric.
A conventional dyeing machine comprises only a single nozzle. It is disadvantageous for poor uniformity and relatively long dyeing time. Further, with respect to dye solution spreading, a large strong dye solution is fed from pump. A sufficient time for spreading dye solution on fabric is not possible. Thus, such strong impingement on fabric may adversely affect the quality thereof. This is not suitable for high quality fabric. With respect to fabric guide, the arrangement of fabric guide (e.g., guide angle) is fixed, i.e., not readily adapted to particular requirements of specific type of fabric. Thus the application is limited.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved dyeing machine in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dyeing machine, wherein fabric is dyed twice by the double nozzle arrangement resulting in a more uniform dyeing as well as a shortening of process time and solution cycle.
In one aspect of the present invention, the fabric guide tube may be upwardly, horizontally, or downwardly adjusted in order to obtain a better quality of respective specific fabric. For example, when fabric guide tube is rotated downwardly to form a V, fabric may be squeezed in fabric guide tube. When fabric guide tube is rotated upwardly to form an A, fabric may be impinged by dye solution in the fabric guide tube. Moreover, fabric guide tube may be slightly adjusted horizontally to loosen fabric.
In another aspect of the present invention, the silicone strips are capable of significantly reducing the slippage between roller and fabric for preventing potential breakage of fabric from occurring. This provision is particularly suitable to fabric having short yarn. In contrast, it is possible to detach silicone strips from roller, thus exposing the smooth surface of roller. This tolerates a large slippage between roller and fabric. This configuration is particularly suitable to fabric having long yarn.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.